Twin Blades
by Doublecrossed94
Summary: Twins separated young, meets again as adversaries. How would this end?
1. The Bloody Wedding

**Chapter 1:** The Bloody Wedding

* * *

The world of Midgard is ravaged by wars and hideous crimes. What would it be if the next war will be the end of Midgard?

Will Midgard end even before the Ragnarok comes?

Fate lies on the hands of a priest and an assassin.

* * *

Sunlight penetrated the stained glass window of the Prontera Sanctuary. Today indeed is a special day. Royal Guards stood in front of the meticulously designed wooden door of the sanctuary. Authorities, elites, and guild leaders entered the sanctuary dressed in their special clothing, emissaries too are there. Today is indeed a special day for the prince is going to be married.

Azrael, a priest assigned to preach in the merchant town Alberta, entered the sanctuary. Indeed, he was 2 years away from his beloved sanctuary. Inside the sanctuary, the marble walls were designed in curves and pillars stood at the end of every corner. A long red carpet was placed in the middle of the aisle as golden archways were placed on both of the sides. At the end of the carpet, the altar is found. White cloth covered the altar.

He looked around; one of his gloved hands removed his blue feather beret from his head, revealing his kept orange brown hair. The brunette made his way to report to the priest's office. His 2 year assignment in Alberta is done and he is required to report to the office.

Azrael pushed the door in front of him. The place is surprisingly clean. Normally, acolytes would be lined up near the Priest Examination room and priests would be reporting to the Administration. He walked towards the priest behind a glass window.

* * *

While the priest Azrael is registering at the administration. The wedding began.

After the general intercessions, the time for the exchange of vows has come.

As the groom says his vow, two purple daggers flew from a pillar. These daggers hit the king, and the prince on the neck, with excellent precision. Blood came out of the other side of their necks. There was a collective gasp as the groom fell to the floor dead. Then, a sound of glasses being broken came. The Royal Guards looked at the falling pieces of glass as a shadow escaped. The shadow escaped at the back of the sanctuary.

* * *

Azrael, who took the choir under his hands, witnessed the shadow escape. He ran towards the large wooden doors and opened them. Royal Guards are staring at him as he explained everything.

"We don't have much time!" the brunette yelled at them. They remained passive, until a fellow Royal Guard came and approved it.

The Royal Guards, full-plated and armed, went to the back of the sanctuary. There, the shadow the priest was describing was there.

The cloaked figure looked at them. The figure wore a sakkat and an assassin mask and the cloak hid the rest of the figure's body.

The head of the Royal Guards, a lord knight, beckoned at the party. He stepped forward, a spear at his hand.

"What did you do a while earlier?" the lord knight asked.

"I killed the king and the prince, was that wrong?" the cloaked figure replied.

"You insolent fool! What have you done?" the lord knight shouted. He waved at the Royal Guards and circled the figure. The figure showed no signs of reaction as spears are aimed at the figure.

"Charge!" the lord knight shouted, the Royal Guards yelled and charged towards the figure.

The figure took out a rope with several knives attached to it and spoke some words as the rope pointed at every single Royal Guard at the vicinity.

* * *

The priest Azrael ran towards the scene of the fight. He watched in horror when he saw armored bodies lay down on the floor as few struggled to stand while the leader stared at horror.

"What are you?!" the lord knight questioned. The figure looked at him and replied.

"I am the shadow of death that cleanses the light."

The priest couldn't believe at what happened at the next moments, the lord knight fell on the grassy ground with 10 knives stocked at his back. They pierced through the armor.

The cloaked figure looked at Azrael, and removed his sakkat. The figure looked exactly like him, emerald green eyes and he has the exact color of hair though his hair is tied into one ponytail.

"Hello, twin brother."

Lights went off at Azrael's eyes.

* * *

Yeah. I'm sure I can explain about this.

I changed the entrance for it's err… something like that. I changed their ranks.

From high priest to priest and assassin cross to assassin.

These jobs play a crucial role in the story so please bear with me.

Azrael – Islamic Angel of Death.

Try Wikipediaing it. I am really, Really, REALLY sorry. /sry


	2. The Day After

**Chapter 2:** The Day After

* * *

This would be only short. And everything placed here would only be a day after the events.

The long chapters would be after this chapter.

The priest Azrael fell into the grassy ground. He is still alive but he is unconscious.

* * *

The twin walked towards the priest. He looked at the unconscious body of the priest with such killing intent. Then, he shoved out a knife from the cloak.

"Goodbye, my brother."

He is striking to the back of priest when he felt a strong seizure take over his senses. He coughed out blood. It was _black_.

"You are lucky this time."

The man ran towards the wall and jumped high enough to pass through the high wall.

* * *

The next day…

News about the death of the king and the prince began to spread. Only a few merchants remained on their stalls to sell their wares. Most of the people went to the sanctuary to visit the body of the king. He was a splendid king after all.

The prince however, didn't receive any recognition. People call him the 'spoiled brat,' 'devil's child,' and so.

* * *

In the dormitories of the sanctuary, the priest Azrael remained silent in his room. Shocking events occurred one after another.

Why was the king killed? Who was the killer? Why did it all happen?

The second question is easy to answer. The killer is no wonder but his twin brother Samael, but why would he be here? How could he be here? When did he became an assassin?

"_Wait, isn't he supposed to be dead?"_

* * *

The assassin made his way towards a hut in the middle of the woods in Mt. Mjolnir.

He fell into his knees and hands when he saw a sky blue haired alchemist leaning casually on the wooden wall of the hut.

"You used the pills and the poison to their extent, I'm surprised you are still alive," the alchemist mocked as he looked at the assassin with his dull green eyes.

"Like I have a choice!" the assassin retorted.

"My, my, you can still shout even in your current state Samael? I wouldn't do that if I were you," the alchemist gave a smug face at the assassin who coughed out blood.

"Just do it!" the assassin gritted his teeth as he fell to his side.

The alchemist went to his side and placed a pill on top of his lips. The assassin swallowed it. Relief filled the assassin.

"Good thing you are my partner, Anthony," the assassin smirked as the alchemist grinned.

"You'd better be grateful that I am your partner."

* * *

That night…

Azrael decided to stroll around Prontera. The sanctuary is filled with tension and is still packed with people inside it. The priest sighed.

The night sky looked dark as clouds covered the stars. The capital is deserted. Everyone is either sleeping, or is visiting the late king. Everything else seemed quiet as the priest walked around Prontera. Once in a while, he gets to see patrolling guards.

As he made his way back to the sanctuary, he saw an alchemist, oddly enough; there is something mysterious about the alchemist.

The alchemist didn't notice the priest. The alchemist has bushy brownish black hair that reached his neck. He is wearing a boy's cap and is pulling his cart full of potions.

The alchemist stopped walking, Azrael stopped. The alchemist turned and looked at him. Azrael could feel something is wrong with the guy in front of him.

"Would you tell me where the way to Geffen is?" the alchemist asked. Azrael blinked.

"Turn right and head towards the East Gate, there should be a kafra there that would charge 1,200z from you."

"Thanks," the alchemist turned right and waved at Azrael as he become no more but a silhouette.

"_There should be something weird with that alchemist, I wonder,"_ thought Azrael as he walked again to his destination.

"_Must be my imagination,"_ he thought as he entered the sanctuary.

* * *

Inside the sanctuary, people are mourning for the late king; Azrael looked at them and wondered why they would stay that late just to mourn for the late king.

"_He was the king after all," _he concluded with his thoughts as he entered the dormitory.

In the lounge, a bard sat there, he is unconsciously stroking the strings of his mandolin. As Azrael pass by the bard, a strange feeling overwhelmed the priest. He turned and looked at the bard. The bard merely continued his stroking of the strings.

Knowing that looking at the bard would be just a mere waste of time, the priest shrugged and headed upstairs and went to his room.

* * *

Hello people! I decided to make a map of the Sanctuary since it would be used to many events occurring in my fanfic.

**The Prontera Sanctuary** (The starting point would be the entrance.) (There would be a door for every room)

Church – Straight from the door.

Hall of the Believers (Hall of the Acolytes) – Short straight and turn left.

A) Acolyte Job Change – Straight from the door.

B) Prayer Room – A meter beside from the Acolyte Job Change

C) Registration – Turn left immediately and walk straight

D) Choir room – Turn right immediately and walk straight

Hall of the Preachers (Hall of the Priests) – Short straight and turn right.

A) Priest Job Change – Straight from the door

B) Confession room – A meter beside from the Priest Job Change

C) Administration – Turn left immediately and walk straight

D) Library – Turn right immediately and walk straight

Dormitory – Same as church but turn and walk left.

A) First Floor – Lounge

B) Second Floor – Rooms for the acolytes

C) Third Floor – Rooms for the priests

Office of the Head Priest – Same as church but turn and walk right

P.S. Hope you don't get lost!


	3. A Request

**Chapter 3:** A Request

* * *

Being a priest makes you to be an early bird. Azrael thought of this as he went down to the first floor of the dormitory for his usual routine.

Apparently, the bard last night remained there, in the very same position, although sleeping. Azrael wondered that how did the bard sleep in that position.

"_Isn't it supposed that no other people except acolytes and priests to be here?"_

The bard woke up, yawned and looked around. His navy blue hair followed his head as a lock of it hid one of his eyes. The bard stopped observing and looked directly to Azrael. What is with this person?

The bard simply shook of his head and went outside, carrying his mandolin with him. Azrael shrugged and continued his way to the Hall of the Preachers.

* * *

The hall is not actually a busy and noisy area like the Alchemist's Institute in Alde Baran but is actually kept a silent and serene environment. The priest headed towards the Administration.

"What do I have for today?" Azrael asked a priest wearing thick round glasses behind the glass window.

"A bard and an alchemist need a priest, and they specified your name below," the priest pulled out a paper from his robe and showed him the request.

"That early? I just came back here," Azrael complained as he took the paper from the priest through the hole at the lowest of the glass window. The other priest shrugged.

"Guess I've got to register this and head off," Azrael said as he left the hall and entered the Hall of the Believers.

The Hall of the Believers is not like the other one, novices are sitting on their chairs next to a door for their examination to become an acolyte, and the choir is on their regular practice. Though it is not as silent as compared to the other, it kept the serene environment.

Azrael moved towards the registration where an acolyte is yawning.

"Hey there," Azrael greeted the boy who nodded in reply.

"I'm off to do this request," Azrael continued as he gave the paper to the acolyte through the hole on the lowest part of the window.

"Azrael, priest of the External Order, is now legibly able to do this request," the lazy voice of the acolyte came as he stamped the paper and returned it to the priest. The priest thanked the acolyte and gave the paper to the administration.

"I'm off," the brunette said as the priest behind the glass window stamped the paper taken.

* * *

When he stepped out of the sanctuary, he immediately placed on his feather beret. He looked around and saw an alchemist leaning on the lamppost. The alchemist was the alchemist last night, the priest thought as some elders entered the sanctuary to mourn for the king.

"Wha? You're Azrael?" the alchemist asked the priest as he stopped from leaning at the lamppost. The priest nodded.

"I guess we have to bring you in," he smiled to the priest.

"The name's Theodore, nice meeting you Azrael," the brown haired alchemist offered his hand for a shake.

"Yeah, good to know you too Theodore," the priest replied.

"Huh? You started without me?" a new masculine voice came. The two looked at the direction of the voice and they saw a bard with navy blue hair covering one of his orange eyes. The priest immediately identified the bard as the bard earlier at the dormitory.

"That bard is Seraph, he is kinda clumsy and late for everything ya see," Theodore introduced the bard as Azrael and Seraph shook hands.

"Nice meeting you," they both stated.

"Since we've known each other and down with the introductions, we'll explain our true motive in requesting to talk to you Azrael," the alchemist started. The priest nodded.

"You have heard of the recent news of Morroc's destruction, am I right?" the alchemist questioned. The priest nodded briefly.

"We want to get a sample of the soil found within Morroc since we need to research about this demon. However, news says that the spirits of the demon Morroc has entered the ruined frontier town and therefore made this sand gathering extremely dangerous."

"We don't want to end up dying, and we believe that you, being the sole survivor, can manipulate light magic higher that the regular priests," the alchemist finished, the priest frowned, and the bard sang a peculiar song.

* * *

The trio walked through the Prontera fields, completely aware that they are now approaching the Sograt Desert.

"Why don't we rest for a bit?" Theodore asked the other two, the priest shrugged and the bard immediately sat down and sang. Weird person, Azrael thought.

Theodore pulled out three bottles, all containing replenishing liquid. Theodore threw two the priest and the bard, who caught it perfectly. The priest, rested under the shade of a tree, sighed in relief. It has been awhile since he found himself in this position. He smelled the fresh smell of the trees on the field. On his background, the bard sang another peculiar song. Though the song is peculiar, Azrael found his area calm.

What stopped him from this was when a feminine face appeared before him. He shouted in surprise, destroying the calm environment. Then, he blurted out.

"What in the name of, ah, sorry," the priest stopped when he saw the complete figure.

She is wearing the standard uniform for monks and a pink heart hairpin is pinned on her blonde hair that is tied into three ponytails; the one in the middle reached her waist while the other two reached her elbow. Her sapphire blue eyes gave the priest daggers.

"That's how you treat me? How awful of you Azrael," the monk pouted as Theodore arrived at the scene with his axe and cart.

* * *

Err... yo? Nothing much to say here but hey, Morroc here is already ruined.

What the hell is wrong with the monk anyway? Well, think. Anyways, that's the first female character I added! Just who is she? XD

I dunno if I can update the next days since there's no classes for umm... 4 days? ;)

I forgot to mention:

Samael - Poison of God

See the -el ending? that gives you a hint that the name plays an important role. XD


	4. Ground Zero

**Chapter 4:** Ground Zero

* * *

Azrael was leaning by a tree while Theodore and the monk earlier, sitting by the tree's shade, were chatting lively. The bard Seraph was nowhere to be found. Asleep, Azrael concluded.

"Oh! So you're Azrael's childhood friend!" Theodore realized and chuckled.

The monk glared at the priest who didn't even gave any attention at her, she faced the alchemist again, "Why are you with him? I don't see Azrael with many people back at the old days."

"Oh, we requested him—"

"Ehem," Azrael coughed loudly.

"We asked for him to help us in our research to gather soil at Morroc Ground Zero," Theodore finished before Azrael could make another comment.

"More like forced by the Church," Azrael sighed loudly. The monk laughed at his remark.

Azrael's gaze was directed at the nearby trees, looking for the bard Seraph who had been sleeping since they've rested.

"Hello," a sleepy voice came from his side. Azrael shouted in surprise and moved away to the opposite direction.

Before him was Seraph, his drooping lock of hair hid one of his eyes and the apple on top of his head was now bitten.

"What's wrong Azrael?" the two behind him asked. He turned and quickly said 'nothing…'

"Hey guys!" The bard emerged from the back of the tree and looked at the standing Azrael, to the alchemist Theodore then to the monk beside him.

"Theodore? Don't tell me…"

"It's not like that you nit wick!" Theodore quickly retorted the bard's remark. The monk stood and went forward to the bard. She observed his bitten apple on his head, his lock of blue hair, then to his orange, then to…

"You're scaring me!" Seraph ran to hide behind Azrael's back.

"He-hey! Stop it!" Azrael complained to the bard who was pushing him to the monk.

"But Azrael! She's scaring me!" Seraph cried. Azrael sighed.

"Rachel, don't scare him. Seraph, stop pulling my robe," the priest defeated, declared.

"I'm not doing anything here!" the monk remarked.

"At his point of view, yes you do," Azrael stood aside and pushed Seraph's tucking hands away.

Theodore joined the three by taking the bard away from the two.

"We had enough rest already, so we better start going. Rachel, are you going with us?" Theodore declared, Rachel nodded instantly.

"Okay, here's the plan, Seraph here is scared of you," Theodore looked at the bard. "So, Rachel and Azrael will go first then we will follow two of you from the back."

"We should go now, since we need to get there as soon as possible."

"This trip is getting far more complicating," Azrael buried his face on a hand. They started walking towards the ruins.

"Don't you feel happy that we're here again side by side?" she asked, wishing for a positive answer.

"I say I feel relieved that you're here," he confessed, she stopped a few tracks.

"Is there something wrong?" Azrael asked Rachel who stopped from walking.

"I just feel happy that you're relieved," she smiled at him.

"Let's just go there and do what's needed to be done," he embarrassedly looked away.

"Okay!" she replied enthusiastically.

* * *

The sky was orange and the sun was going down. They were in the middle of the Desert of Sograt where the Demon Morroc and the magic knight Thanatos. The sand they step in left marks of their footwear. There were fewer monsters as they neared their destination.

The sky they were heading towards to was covered with black clouds. Azrael and Rachel could feel the immense aura of darkness coming from their destination.

Suddenly, the ground before them exploded.

A monster was before them rampaging the sand with its heavy rock fists. The monster had spikes outgrown on its stone back. These spikes were also in the stone body's front, fists, head and legs. Also, sand was pouring out of its whole body.

Azrael backed away and Rachel readied her spirit spheres. Theodore shoved out his axe and Seraph had his mandolin in his hands.

When the monster before them shifted its gaze at them and stomped its hands on the ground. Another monster erupted from the ground, same as the first one.

"Tch, this will be fast," Rachel grinned at the monsters who began to charge towards them.

Rachel rushed to the monsters. She disappeared from a point to another; the sand she stepped on left nothing but marks. She appeared behind the monsters and her spirit spheres began running wild. She pointed one of her fingers to a monster, and the spirit spheres blasted their way to the monster's head.

When the first monster fell to the ground, the other one stopped. Then, the sand and stone from the first one coated the monster. It has stronger armor and heavier fists this time.

Theodore took a potion from his cart and pocketed it. Then, he rushed to the monster and hurled his axe on the monster's shoulder that sounded with a thud. The monster tried to punch left Theodore but he sided back.

Rachel appeared above the monster and stepped at the axe's handle, effectively removing it from being stuck. She disappeared from the ground to Azrael's side, exhausted at the feat she did.

"We'll take care about this one," Azrael reassured Rachel. He stepped forward and summoned multiple illusionary swords that pierced through the monster everywhere. The monster slammed the ground and multiple spikes erupted from the sand and ran to Seraph who dodged it easily.

Theodore picked up his axe and slammed it again at the monster's body, which dug deep into the monster's body.

Theodore pulled his axe away again and Azrael summoned a cross of light ran to the monster and exploded. Smoke engulfed Theodore and the monster.

_Break_

The monster wailed loudly. Theodore emerged from the smoke and gasped for breath. Azrael held his Divine Cross staff with his hand that also held a rosary. A larger cross of light appeared and entered the smoke. A shriek came.

* * *

After the fight they had with the monster, they decided to take camp in a nearby oasis unaffected by the aura coming from the ruins.

The sky was bathed with black, dots of twinkling white stars appeared here and there. The moon has risen but it was covered by the dark clouds clouding the ruins from afar. The crystal clear oasis beside them was stagnant. The dark green bushes and few tall tress that surrounded the oasis were swaying weakly by the wind. The fire created by Theodore's potion was burning lively.

Theodore was by the fire, warming himself up. Seraph was with him, playing another vague song. Azrael was sitting at the sand with his arms resting on his knees. He was staring at the stagnant water before him.

Bored, Azrael decided to stretch his right arm. He placed his index finger on his eye level. He uttered some ancient words. Blue light began to gather at the tip of his index and formed into a small blue sphere. Azrael uttered some more words and the small sphere began to circle around his finger slowly. The sphere's speed heightened until it was nothing but a small blue ring.

He marveled at the spell he developed. He pointed at the water and spoke some words. The sphere submerged into the water without disturbing it and stayed under the water. Azrael spoke a word and the sphere disappeared with a weak splash.

He turned his head and found Theodore by a desert tree, leaning and sounds asleep. Seraph was by the fire, leaning at Theodore's cart, sleeping.

He looked around for Rachel who was missing the whole time. He stood and walked towards the fire that was dying slowly.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the outskirts of the oasis, gazing at the stars with marvel. She looked at the crescent moon that emerged from the dark clouds of the ruins. A weak breeze was hitting her face while her hair floated a few inches away from her back.

She heard someone walking towards her direction behind. She turned her head and found the priest Azrael with his usual Feather Beret on him.

"Hey," he greeted her, "better sleep now; we still have a journey tomorrow."

He immediately turned his back away from her and walk towards the fire once again. Rachel followed him. He sat a crossed sit by the fire and yawned. She looked around and found her companions sound asleep.

She sat the same suit beside Azrael.

He looked at her. "I've been wondering," he began, "why are you here with us? Don't you know that this mission is relatively dangerous?"

She sighed, looked at him straight in the eye and, "I want to, and why not be with you again after quite some time?" she replied calmly at his question.

"It really is nice to be with you again, after the strange incident," he confessed.

"Strange incident? You mean on the Wedding Ceremony?" she asked innocently.

He looked back at the crackling fire, "Yeah, I'm not sure but, I saw my twin brother. He really looked like me, he only had longer hair but we were like the same. He even called me 'brother.'"

"Are you happy that your brother may be alive?"

"I don't know but, he killed the king!" he replied confused.

"Now, now, once you see him again, just try to ask him," she tried to calm him down.

"Maybe, maybe if I see him again, I can ask him about mother. I just wished I could see him again."

"_Poor Azrael, having his own father killing his mother and twin brother in front of him… I'm sorry for you Azrael."_

"_I also want to tell you that I… I…" _Rachel thought sadly.

He stood up and put the fire off. He went to the near 'entrance' of the oasis where there were fewer bushes there. She looked at his back with concern.

"I'll take care of guarding this place; I'll just wake you up when there are any problems," he declared emotionlessly.

"_I never knew that I would like you,"_ she thought as she found her place near a tree.

* * *

The four were traveling at dawn before the sun has even appeared at the horizon. Azrael was giving light through his spheres.

"Are you sure you could still do this?" Theodore concernedly asked the priest. "You spent all night patrolling and we can use Rachel's Ruwach anyway."

"Nah, I'm still good."

Though the sky behind them was dark, the ruins were indeed bathed in eternal night. There were no signs of life anywhere and the north gate to the ruins was already in sight.

"We're nearly there," Rachel, standing in a sand dune, looked at the sight of the lone gate.

"Get you're guards up, we don't know what may happen," Azrael insured the others as they stepped forward.

"Here we go," Theodore took a step forward.

When they reached the north gate, they saw cobbles and stones, some drenched or tainted with blood, the remaining two pillars that supported the gate filled with blood stains.

"Here we go," Azrael stepped forward and entered the Morroc Ruins.

* * *

Whoa I updated.

Whoa.

Homeworks and projects follow the suit so I guess I don't have enough time too (considering that I have a priest and a blacksmith to make).

Well, kudos to KillingHero, he's been my 'beta reader' and all.


	5. Twin Blade

**Chapter 5:** Twin Blade

* * *

"Here we go."

The area pass through the gate was a complete waste. Buildings, or what may have been buildings, were in pieces, burned, or collapsed. Stone and sand ground of the ruins was filled with dry blood. What may have been stalls and wheel barrows were in pieces. And the smell of rotten flesh filled the air.

"Oh my, by the name of...," Azrael fell to his knees. Tears unconsciously formed and dripped.

"How horrible!" Rachel exclaimed. She turned her back and cried.

"Is this really Morroc?" Theodore asked. Hating himself of going here. Seraph remained silent, but fear was shown in his face.

Azrael stood up. He recited ancient words and several sphere of light appeared around him.

"Here," he said, the spheres grouped themselves and went to each by group.

"This will be your light incase we separate or my light wavers."

"We better get going," he said, pulling his Feather Beret firmer.

* * *

The four walked towards the center of the ruins. A large gaping hole was before them. The former oasis and castle was nowhere to be found. It's archways and tall towers were leveled. Dark, sinister aura came from the hole.

Theodore immediately ran to the edge of it, took out a bottle, and gathered soil in it. He didn't even took a glance at the ground below.

While Theodore was gathering the soil, Azrael was setting up a warp portal. Rachel was vigilant, looking around if there are any monsters or assaulters. Seraph was singing a sad song.

"What is my twin brother doing here?" a voice came from the far east of Azrael. The three looked at the direction of the voice.

They found an assassin; his torn cloak was hiding his body. A sakkat covered his face, an assassin mask hid his mouth. He wore a blindfold.

Next to him was a sky blue haired alchemist. He was wearing the standard uniform for alchemists. He was smoking a cigarette and was also dragging a cart with him.

"That him?" the alchemist beside him asked. He nodded.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Azrael shouted. He was walking towards his twin brother.

"Wait, Azrael, be careful," Rachel warned.

"You can't stop me Rachel! HE is my brother whom I wanted to meet decades ago!" Azrael glared at Rachel. She felt his cold gaze that ran through her spine. She was stunned on the spot.

"There he goes," the alchemist beside the assassin, laughed.

"You should have listened to her, my brother," the assassin said.

In a moment, everything happened. From idle, the assassin became a rushing bullet; dust was coming from his shoes' sole. He prepared his katar and when he was in the right distance, slashed his brother with the X shape. He immediately jumped away and landed next to the alchemist once again.

"NOOOO!" Rachel cried as the priest fell to the ground. Her cry was mixed with surprise, sadness, pain, and rage.

Seraph fired his arrows fast. They were going ahead to the assassin and alchemist. The assassin dodged immediately and easily while the alchemist blocked it with his buckler.

Rachel instantly appeared by Azrael's side. She was crying as she looked at the priest's torn robe that was drenched with its wearer's blood. The dark color was changed into blood red.

She carried the priest's body and instantly reappeared on Seraph's back. She put him down.

He was unconscious and his breathing was labored. His hands were cold when Rachel held it. Her tears never stopped.

"Please survive Azrael," the monk whispered between her continuous heals.

"He will not survive anymore monk," the assassin spoke as he dodged and tried to advance, to no avail, "the katar I used has a trace of weak poison I used a while ago."

"What happened here?" Theodore ran to Rachel who was still healing the priest.

"Azrael, Azrael was…" she cried as she healed the wounded priest. Theodore looked at Seraph who was firing at a very fast rate. He looked at the two who have been dodging/blocking Seraph's arrows.

"Tch, more reinforcements! Let's get away first!" the alchemist complained. He threw a potion from his pocket and white smoke covered them. When the smoke was diffused, they were gone.

The bard remained on the prowl while Theodore went to the crying Rachel's side.

"Azrael, please, don't die," the monk was still healing the priest but the priest was still bleeding and in a state of coma.

"Did the assassin use any poison at him?" the alchemist asked. She nodded helplessly.

"Make him take these," Theodore handed over a pill, "this will stop the poison from poisoning him."

"Thanks," Rachel sniffed while the bleeding lessened.

"Get me a bandage!" Rachel ordered the alchemist who rummaged quickly through his cart.

* * *

After 3 days…

The wind was gently blowing the white curtains that entered the immaculately white room. The priest Azrael was sleeping at the bed. To his right was a glass vase with a bundle of flowers on them. To his left was a tray with a bowl and glass on it. Beside his left leg was Rachel, sitting on a chair and resting her head on her arms, sound asleep.

The monk woke up from her slumber and looked at the priest. His colors are returning now, since the time he was attacked, he was pale white.

Her hand reached out for his left hand. She held it softly with her two hands. Her hands caressed his as she embarks another day of waiting for him to wake up.

The door behind her opened. She turned and saw Theodore; he was wearing a plain brown vest over his plain white shirt, he wore blue trousers and worn out shoes.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Oh, thank you for doing it for me," Rachel smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I am also the one who asked for him anyway," he shook his head.

"How is he?"

"He's getting better, the doctor said he should be waking up today or tonight, and he should be released by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Theodore nodded.

"Where's Seraph?" she asked.

"He's in Lutie, some bard meeting or something," he shrugged.

"So, I better be off, I still have something to do with the soil I got from Morroc Ruins," the alchemist turned and left her.

She turned again, looked at Azrael, and found him fast asleep. She stood and went to the washroom.

* * *

"No! Mother! Brother! Stop it father!"

Azrael was in front of a boy that looked like him when he was still a child. He turned and looked at what the boy is looking.

An assassin carried a woman and the boy's twin. The boy ran and clinged himself at the assassin's leg, but was kicked away. The assassin jumped out of the window. And the boy ran to the window to look.

Azrael went to look at what the boy is seeing.

"Mother!" the boy cried.

Arrows exploded at the assassin below.

"No!"

* * *

"No!" Azrael shouted.

He was lying in a bed in a room, a hospital room. The gentle breeze entered the window and the curtains danced with the wind. The door opened.

Rachel was surprised when she saw Azrael awake. She ran to his side.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"You're awake! Thank heavens!" Rachel sat at the chair and cried.

"Hey, don't cry," Azrael said, his left hand reaching out for her cheek, she held it with her hand.

"I was worried!" Rachel cried out.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Idiot, you think that will be that easy? You'll go through punishment," she teased.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated, he pleaded.

"Nope. That won't do," she shook her head.

"Aw, come on!"

* * *

Azrael was by himself in his hospital room, leaning on the bed's headboard, looking at the sky outside his window. The door opened a nurse entered.

"Hello Mr. Azrael," the nurse greeted, "I'm here to give you're last batch of medicine."

"Oh, I see, I can take then myself."

"Here sir."

"Thank you," he bowed his head.

"By the way sir, I don't want to interfere in your life sir but the monk here sir never left your side right from the start. She was by your side or within the hospital just to make sure you are safe. She prayed hard every day and always held you're hand sir," the nurse chatted lively as she walked out of the room.

"_So, she has been here all the time,"_ Azrael thought as he took the medicine.

"_Better visit her tomorrow."_

* * *

Two updates for like weeks? Sorry for taking so long. Projects and stuff.

KillingHero is the best.


End file.
